Thirsty for Alibaba
by Angelic Land
Summary: Sinbad, a little drunk, shows Alibaba just how much he wants to taste him.


"Sinbad, can we leave yet?" Alibaba pleaded, for the fifth time.

The end of summer banquet was in full swing. The king hadn't downed too many drinks yet, so Alibaba wanted to cut him off before he got completely wasted. Also, everyone was occupied, so it was the perfect time to sneak away without being noticed.

"Did you hear me, Sin?" Alibaba asked, slamming a large glass down on the table.

Sinbad was talking to a large group of people. There was almost no way to get his attention. Alibaba thought for a moment and then came up with a distraction that would lure the crowd away from the half-drunk king.

The blonde teen found Morgiana and pulled her out onto the dance floor. The musicians noticed the couple immediately, as the Fanalis girl had become known in Sindria for her impressive footwork. A mass of people formed around Morgiana, and that's when Alibaba slipped away.

Sinbad and company were now occupying a spot towards the back of the crowd, so Alibaba grabbed his arm, hoping to finally pry him away from the party. The boy simply wanted some time alone with Sinbad, but having the full attention of a king wasn't an easy task to accomplish.

"Hey, Alibaba! I was wondering where you were," Sinbad said, clearly oblivious to the boy's previous attempts at getting his attention.

"Grr…let's go!" Alibaba demanded, pulling the violet-haired man away from everyone while they were all still watching Morgiana dance.

"Why are we in such a hurry, Ali-kun? We have all night to ravish each other." Sinbad seemed to get the hint, for once.

"Good. Okay. Sorry, it's just difficult to get you away from these big gatherings," said Alibaba.

The two weren't in a serious relationship by any means, but they were, however, serious fuck buddies. Alibaba really liked Sinbad, but didn't think he was worthy enough to be the lover of a king. What he had with Sinbad was pretty good already, so he didn't complain. Besides, the boy knew he was a little too young to even be with him this intimately.

When they got to Sinbad's chamber, the king wrapped his arms around Alibaba, capturing him into a warm embrace. Sinbad began admiring the boy's soft neck with a series of long, slow kisses. Alibaba's neck was long and slender, but so soft and warm. The violet-haired man moved up to the boy's lips, pausing there as he slid one hand up to cup his cheek.

"Alibaba, you are so hot. I shouldn't even be thinking about seventeen-year-old boys, yet here you are." It was evident that the king had downed one drink too many, or so Alibaba thought.

The boy blushed, not knowing how to respond. Without him even noticing, Sinbad had undone Alibaba's belt. The king loved to play with Alibaba, almost more than he enjoyed the feeling of being inside him. The teen certainly didn't mind. He was always horny, and had been fighting to keep his erection down all night. Finally, he was alone with Sinbad.

The king laid Alibaba down on his bed. He spread the boy's soft, creamy thighs apart so he could fit his head between them. The blonde hissed slightly upon the contact of Sinbad's tongue with his skin as it grazed the inside of his leg. Just the delicate taste of Alibaba's skin drove Sinbad wild with desire. He looked up at the angelic boy before taking his cock into his mouth. Alibaba whined impatiently, signaling Sinbad to go on.

"You're really horny tonight, Ali, aren't you?" Sinbad teased, as he went down on the blonde's penis.

"Ahh…yes!" Alibaba moaned, softly. He disregarded Sinbad's question, but his response was very appropriate.

Alibaba's cock was just the perfect size to suck. It was big enough to make Sinbad feel full as he worked at it, but small enough so that he could last a long time before feeling any discomfort. For Alibaba, it just felt amazing. Sinbad even tolerated a small thrust every so often, which helped the boy especially when he got closer to blowing his load.

Tonight, Sinbad planned on making Alibaba cum at least twice. As he bobbed his head up and down on the boy's shaft, all he could hear were pants and breathless moans.

"Sin…this feels so good…" Alibaba said, bucking his hips forward.

Sinbad knew the boy wasn't going to last another minute. He started tasting Alibaba's pre-cum, so he sucked harder and faster. The king was so addicted to the sounds and flavors that Alibaba produced, and of course the panting mess before his eyes.

The boy pulled Sinbad's hair out of its neat ponytail, watching it sprawl down his broad back from shoulder to shoulder. By this point, Alibaba felt like he was going to explode. Sinbad had engulfed his entire cock, allowing him to thrust it into his mouth. As Alibaba's back arched, he came hard.

"Oh…yeah…ah!" Alibaba cried, shooting his semen into the king's mouth.

Sinbad savored the strong taste of Alibaba's seed before swallowing it and letting go. When they'd first started doing this, he had a hard time standing the taste, but he soon fell in love with it. Alibaba lay there, breathing heavily, while Sinbad stood up to remove his clothes.

"Jizz your pants, Sin?" Alibaba giggled, noticing the small wet spot forming at the tip of the king's bulge in his underwear.

"No, but I will if my dick isn't in your ass within the next minute."

Alibaba took off his shirt and rolled over. Sinbad wasn't going to last long enough to do it in any other position. The king got back on the bed, slicking up his long, hard cock. The boy felt the familiar cool sensation in his backside as Sinbad hastily readied him.

"Ali, I need to do this right now. Sorry if it hurts," Sinbad grunted, guiding his penis up to the boy's entrance.

Once the king got the tip of his shaft in, he put an arm around the boy's stomach and worked the rest of his length in. Alibaba was finally starting to get used to Sinbad's size after sleeping with him so frequently, but it still burned quite a bit at first.

"You alright?" Sinbad asked, hearing Alibaba try to stifle a wince.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's your turn to feel good, Sin. I'll be okay."

Sinbad could barely refrain from cumming right there and then, with his penis snug in the boy's tight ass. He thrusted in and out a few times, groaning in total bliss.

"God, Ali… I can't hold it in, I'm just gonna cum," Sinbad panted.

The king gripped Alibaba's slender hips tightly, pumping several thick spurts of cum into his ass.

From the few very brief moments of stimulation to his prostate, Alibaba was sporting another throbbing erection.

"Sorry that was so fast. I may as well have jizzed my pants. You're just irresistible, Alibaba."

Sinbad pulled out of the boy, more satisfied after having such a strong orgasm. Alibaba turned around, gazing up at the violet-haired man with his almost puppy-like amber eyes. The king knew this look all too well.

"Please, Sin," the boy said.

Sinbad truly could not say no to that face. This time, Alibaba stood up. The king knelt down in front of the boy, giving his cock a good few strokes before taking it back into his mouth.

"You're lucky you're cute, boy-o."

Seeing Alibaba's slender, naked body standing in front of him was just so delectable. The teen had the cuteness of a fair boy, but also the definition of a handsome man. The combination of the two was remarkable.

Over the course of the evening, Alibaba had gotten a little sweaty, but that only seemed to draw out the unique scent of his lithe body.

"Nnn…God, Sin. How do you do this to me?" The boy mewled.

Sinbad massaged Alibaba's rapidly tightening balls, to add another sensation to everything wonderful the teen was feeling. He drew Alibaba's hips closer, every inch of his cock trapped in the right place. The boy moaned, pleasure coursing through his being. His voice rose in pitch considerably towards his peak.

"Ah! Sin…" Alibaba felt like he could hardly breathe. He grabbed onto the bedframe behind him, about to go boneless into ejaculation. He thrusted roughly into Sinbad's mouth, releasing another healthy load of cum. The king swallowed the boy's essence, standing up to support him. Alibaba was far more than just weak at the knees.

"Here, lay down, Ali," Sinbad whispered, placing the boy on his bed.

"Thanks, Sin."

Alibaba thought as he lay there, snuggled up to the king. It seemed like Sinbad had grown a lot more attached to him.


End file.
